About US
by Aikyuuto Phantom
Summary: Tiga kata yang mendeskripsikannya? "Benci. Benci. Benci." / "Kenapa—?" / "—setiap berada di dekatmu—…—membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau selalu membuat organ-organ tubuhku bekerja berkali-kali lipat—…—Membuatku lelah—" / SasuSaku Fic / Rate M / [DISCONTINUE]


Chapter 1

* * *

Tiga kata yang mendeskripsikannya? "Benci. Benci. Benci." / "Kenapa—?" / "—setiap berada di dekatmu—…—membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau selalu membuat organ-organ tubuhku bekerja berkali-kali lipat—…—Membuatku lelah—"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**~*^ABOUT US^*~**

**A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**Rate : T+ for this chapter. But M for this story.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Etc.**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Menggunakan Beberapa Bad language, dan Segala yang kurang berkenan.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YEAH!**

* * *

**Kyuuto Kagami**

* * *

**H**aruno Sakura berjalan dengan anggunnya melintasi koridor Okazaki Gakuen. Sepanjang kaki jenjangnya melangkah, tak berhenti sapaan dari setiap murid pada gadis yang menjabat sebagai duta sekolah itu.

"Ohayou, Haruno-_san_."

"Hallo, Sakura-_senpai_!"

Semua sapaan itu hanya mendapat balasan seulas senyum di bibir ranum sang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Hei, merah muda."

Eh—merah muda?

Kali ini senyum si gadis musim semi hilang. Dahinya berkerut. Dia tau. _Yeah_, pasti. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara _baritone_ tadi. Hm. _Emerald_ cerahnya saling berpandangan dengan _onyx_ pemilik suara itu. Jika ini sebuah animasi, dapat digambarkan kedua mata mereka saling mengeluarkan kilat.

Dia.

Si ketua OSIS.

"Hei juga, _**chikenbutt**_," sedikit sang Haruno muda menekankan nada di kata terakhirnya. Kini aura yang lebih mengganaskan dominan Sakura keluarkan. "Aa. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi." Sambil mengepal kedua tangannya ia lanjut melangkahkan kaki jenjang berbalut kaus kaki putih.

"Silakan," ujar Sasuke—si _chikenbutt_. Sementara Sakura masih terus berjalan menjauhi si Ketua OSIS. "Hanya saja—,"

Uchiha Sasuke menggantung ucapannya.

"—Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilmu."

TAP.

Sakura mensejajarkan kedua kakinya. Otaknya mencoba menggali memori-memori. Sang _headmaster_ Okazaki Gakuen memanggilnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "ASTAGA!" badan mungilnya berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "RAPAT! RAPAT PENGURUS SEKOLAH!"

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura lebih dulu—padahal Sakura yang tadinya ingin meninggalkan Sasuke.

Aish.

Dunia ini.

* * *

_Mampus aku!_

Pikiran buruk terus menghiasi benak Sakura. Ia berhadapan dengan pintu berwarna putih dengan papan coklat yang menempel di bagian atasnya. _Headmaster Room_. Begitulah ukiran yang tertera di papan coklat.

Jemarinya mulai bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu. Sudah berulang kali ia melakukannya, namun jari lentik itu terayun kembali ke samping pahanya. Benar-benar dilanda kebingungan tingkat semesta. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ ini menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sial. Mengapa ia bisa lupa tentang rapat pengurus sekolah.

Baru sekitar dua bulan ia menggantikan Sabaku Temari di posisi duta sekolah. Tsunade-_sama_ yang sangat mempercayainya, sudah ia kecewakan.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Jari-jarinya memulai mendekati kenop pintu _lagi_. Dirabanya kenop yang berbahan dasar besi tersebut.

Perlahan, mulai digerakannya gagang itu.

"Takut masuk, eh?"

_Gagal_.

Kini Uchiha Sasuke berada disampingnya sambil terus memamerkan seringaian meremehkan yang membuat Sakura menatap Uchiha itu _jijik_. "Baru saja aku ingin masuk, _baka_!"

"Hn, tadi aku lihat." Masih dipamerkannya wajah _stoic_ tampan itu. Sakura menunjukan _emerald_nya yang seperti bertanya _lihat_-_apa_-_kau? _Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "_Yeah_. Sedari tadi kau hanya diam disini—tidak, hanya tanganmu yang bergerak menyentuh-menjauh dari kenop pintu."

Skakmat. Diam.

"Sejak kapan—," Sakura bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tercengang.

"Dibalik dinding sana." Telunjuk ramping Sasuke tertuju pada perempatan koridor.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang masih membatu, Sasuke segera membuka pintu ruangan _headmaster_ yang sedari tadi enggan Sakura buka. Sasuke masuk ke sana. Dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk juga ikut masuk.

Dapat dilihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirangnya sedang duduk disebuah kursi besar dibalik meja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam benda itu.

Mata wanita itu mendapati dua sosok yang ia kenal. "Oh. Uchiha dan Haruno."

"Tsunade-_sama_, maafkan atas keteledoran saya." Ucap Sakura dengan tundukan. Masih berharap dihati kecilnya agar si darah Senju itu dapat memaafkan kecerobohan Sakura.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alis yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, "Untuk?"

"Ano. A-aku lupa menghadiri rapat pengurus Sekolah," jawab Sakura masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Soal itu—," pandangan Tsunade beralih ke arah Sasuke, "—Uchiha."

"Hn. Tadi aku ingin memberitahu, tapi Haruno keburu pergi," jelas sang Uchiha dengan tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Dan ketika itu, wajah sang gadis musim semi terlihat sangat _cengo_.

_So, tidak ada rapat eh?_

* * *

"AAA!" Sakura berteriak dengan nyaringnya. Perempuan ini melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya. Sementara si Yamanaka disampingnya hanya terkikik sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" keluh Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Bukan 'kah kau tidak jadi membuat kesalahan, he? Kenapa masih megeluh?" tanya Ino.

Disentuhkan dahi lebar itu ke permukaan meja kantin. Sementara tangannya mengacak-acak surai berwarna _bubble gum_. "Aish! Aku memang tidak membuat kesalahan!" ujar Sakura. "Tapi aku… _**berhutang budi**_—,"

"—pada _**si brengsek Uchiha**_."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja berulang-ulang. Mengingat kejadian itu. Ah. Yang benar saja, si duta sekolah ini rupanya memang memiliki hutang budi pada Sasuke.

* * *

"_Kenapa kau pergi, Haruno-san. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan Uchiha-san dulu," Senju Tsunade menatap Sakura sangat serius._

"_Aa-aku… Tadi," Sakura hendak memberikan penjelasan __**dusta**__yang masuk akal. Ia memutar otaknya. Berpikir._

"_Dia pergi karena ada laporan."_

_Suara dingin itu ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Lantas kedua perempuan berbeda usia yang berada satu ruangan dengannya memandang dirinya. Tsunade menyipitkan mata. Sementara Sakura justru membesarkan matanya—tak percaya._

_Uchiha. Membelanya?_

* * *

Ah. Tidak perlu diceritakan kelanjutannya. Sakura sudah mendengus malas. Sementara Ino terus menggoyangkan lengan Sakura agar melanjutkan _dongeng_ yang akan diingat si merah muda selamanya—mungkin. _Dongeng_ yang mempermalukannya.

"Aish! Setelah keluar dari ruangan Nona Tsunade, dengan seringai brengseknya si Uchiha sialan itu terus memperingatkan '_kau berhutang _padaku'."

Ino tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya ini, entah mengapa _sangat_ **sangat **sangat_**sangat**_ membenci sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau memang berhutang padaku, merah muda."

Lagi-lagi suara _baritone_ itu masuk ke gendang telinga Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu telapak tangannya menutupi telinga. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Katanya tidak jelas. "Aku pasti gila. Sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar lagi."

"Aku memang disini, eh."

Kepalanya memutar beberapa puluh derajat melawan jarum jam.

Dan…

"KAU!"

Refleks karena kaget—mungkin—Sakura langsung berdiri. "Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai hutang. Salah sendiri kau berkata seperti itu!" Sakura mencoba membela dirinya.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada bidang yang tertutup seragam itu. "Bahkan setelah aku _menolong_ tak ada ucapan terimakasih." Lanjut Sasuke berkata.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku." Lagi-lagi ia mencoba membela diri. Yah, sebagai duta sekolah, Sakura memang sudah memenangi beberapa kontes _debat_ untuk mendapatkan posisi duta sekolah.

"Tidak berterimakasih. Berarti membalasnya."

"Eh?" wajah sang gadis kini terlihat bingung. Jangan lupakan juga Yamanaka Ino yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi perdebatan kedua pengurus sekolah ini. Ino juga turut memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Hn."

Setelah mengatakan 'kata andalan' itu, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Haruno dan Yamanaka.

* * *

KRINGG

Bell Okazaki Gakuen membuat saentro sekolah ramai. Jam pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Seluruh sisiwa siswi sekolah elit ini keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Termasuk juga kelas XI-A yang merupakan kelas dari sang duta sekolah, Haruno Sakura.

Ya. Murid-murid berdesak-desakan untuk mendekati pintu kelas yang terbuat dari kaca itu. _Yeah_. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tapi…

Sakura masih duduk di kursinya. Tepat di barisan kedua dari depan dekat jendela. Entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk buru-buru keluar dari ruangan seluas 6x5 meter ini. Hingga kini hanya tinggal dirinya di kelas. Didasarkan membenci kesunyian, gadis ini segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Hingga jaraknya dan pintu kelas hanya tinggal dua langkah lagi.

Skreettt

Sang _emerald_ dapat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang mendorong pintu tersebut. Kini pemuda itu saling berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Ada apa, heh?" tanya Sakura.

_Onyx_ pemuda itu menatapnya intens. "Hn."

"Apa maumu? Jangan jawab aku dengan 'hn'-mu yang tidak aku mengerti." Balas Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Dan jangan menatapku terus."

"Akatsuki Café. Pukul 7 malam."

"Kau memintaku datang kesana?" tanya Sakura. "Untuk apa?" sekali lagi ia menambahkan pertanyaan pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn. Hanya meminta balas budi."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, segera Sasuke berbalik. Ditariknya gagang pintu agar memberikan jalan keluar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kaki pemuda ini melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang entah memasang ekspresi apa.

* * *

Dengan enggan Sakura memasuki bangunan yang cukup luas dihadapannya. Diatas bangunan itu tertera sebuah lampu warna-warni yang menyusun tulisan 'Akatsuki'

Yeah. Sakura datang ke tempat ini. Sesuai permintaan Sasuke, walaupun sekarang jam hitam di tangan gadis itu menunjukan pukul 8.30. Sembilan puluh menit dihabiskan Sakura untuk berpikir _datang-tidak-datang-tidak_.

Dan pada akhirnya putri tunggal Haruno ini datang.

Sesampainya di dalam café, gemerlap cahaya lampu ala diskotik membuat pengelihatannya sedikit pusing. Sepertinya tempat ini adalah lokasi hiburan malam. Sakura masih mencari sosok Sasuke. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah mencari pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu. Mau tidak mau, matanya juga harus mendapati pemandangan ala diskotik. Pasangan-pasangan yang sedan bercumbu. Minuman keras. Wanita-wanita dengan pakaiannnya yang terbuka.

_Well_. Perlu diketahui, Haruno Sakura masih memakai seragam saat ini. Dikarenakan sepulang sekolah ia terus berpikir akan 'kah ia datang.

"Hello, Nona." Tiba-tiba saja seorang menepuk pundaknya. Sepasang _hazel_ menatapnya dengan pandangan _sleepy_. "Sepertinya kau baru disini. Butuh bantuan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyum.

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia sedikit memiliki rasa takut. Karena pria dihadapannya baru saja ia lihat. Terutama di tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang memang belum wajar untuk dihadiri anak sekolahan sepertinya—dan Sasuke. Dibuktikan dengan pemandangan di café itu. Semua yang ada disana berpasangan. Meski ada seorang pria dikelilingi banyak wanita.

Dan yang paling kelihatan jelas. Botol-botol minuman keras berada disetiap sisi café.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku pegawai disini." Lanjut si pemuda itu. "Akasuna Sasori."

"B-begini Akasuna-_san_. Aku mencari—,"

GREEPPP

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dari belakang. Dan kini ia merasakan nafas yang menderu menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Kau. Lama."

"Kurasa kau sudah menemukan siapa yang kau cari. Kalau begitu, aku permisi Haruno-_san_." Kini pegawai café itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke—yang tengah memeluknya.

"Uchiha. Menjauhlah," tutur Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Akhirnya lengan Sasuke melepaskan Sakura. "Kau datang."

Sakura membalik badannya agar dapat melihat sosok Sasuke. Ternyata si ketua OSIS juga masih memakai baju seragamnya. Hanya saja terlihat sangat tidak rapi. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, heh?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Aku… Ingin…"

Dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sang adik Uchiha Itachi, Sakura dapat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat hidungnya. "K-kau mabuk, S-sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Akhirnya. Kau memanggil nama kecilku."

_Benar dia mabuk_. Batin Sakura terus menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. "Sepertinya keadaanmu sangat tidak baik."

Sakura melipat tanganya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku senang."

Senang? Sontak matanya kembali menatap Sasuke. "M-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

GREEPPP

Sakura membisu. Namun matanya terbelalak kaget. Lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha tengah memeluknya erat. "Aku senang kau datang." Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat.

"Jika kau tidak segera mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi," ujar Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. "Sekarang juga." Tambah Sakura.

"Aku ingin…" selagi pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat, kini Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher jenjang si Haruno muda. "Memilikimu."

"Uchi-ha!" seru Sakura menyadari kini permukaan lehernya terasa geli dan basah. Sasuke menjilatnya dengan erotis. Berulang kali. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Enghh… Henh-tikan."

Desahan gadis itu kini mulai keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Sasuke."

Terdegar suara seseorang yang membuat Sasuke merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya sehingga ia—dalam keadaan kesadaran nol besar—dapat menoleh. "Hn?"

"Jangan lakukan di sini. Cari tempat lain." Ujar Sasori yang ternyata pemilik suara tadi.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke lalu _onyx_nya beralih menatap Sakura. "Ikut aku."

"Ta-tapi—,"

"Tidak. Ada. Penolakan." Ujar Sasuke dengan mata elangnya yang terlihat memerintah Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke membawa Sakura menaiki tangga café menuju lantai atas gedung ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika dirinya dan si bungsu Uchiha melintasi koridor bagian atas café. Suara desahan menjadi musik yang mengalun sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Dan perlu diketahui, lantai atas café ini merupakan ruangan-ruangan—sepertinya kamar—yang disewa untuk melakukan kegiatan _sex_.

"Sa-sasuke, a-apa yang i-ingin k-kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit khawatir.

Tentu saja ia khawatir. Sasuke dihadapannya adalah seorang ketua OSIS dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan tentu sudah dipastikan kesadarannya tidak lebih dari 15%

Sasuke membuka salah satu pintu yang berada di paling sudut bangunan ini. Telapak tangannya yang besar masih melingkari pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura semakin merasa takut. Sasuke menyeretnya—dengan paksa—masuk ke ruangan yang isinya memang menyerupai kamar itu. Lalu segera ditutup—dan dikunci—pintu coklat itu.

Ranjang ukuran _king size_, jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan kota, dan sebuah lampu tidur kecil yang berdiri di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Uchiha. Lepaskan aku!" pinta Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar lingkaran yang dibuat jemari Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya bisa merenggang. Tapi tidak.

_Onyx_ Sasuke kini menghipnotis _emerald_ Sakura agar diam. _Well_, dan kini Sakura membatu.

"Sakura." Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh mungil Sakura ke dinding bercat putih tepat disamping pintu ruangan itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Sementara tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Entah mengapa wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu—," Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas hangat Sasuke mulai menyapu pori-pori wajah mulus Sakura. "—membenciku?"

Sebuah benda kenyal yang dingin berhasil menyentuh bibir Sakura. Dan bahkan tidak hanya bersentuhan. Lidah Sasuke mulai mengetuk bagian bibir Sakura yang terkatup agar terbuka. Entah mengapa saraf otaknya—yang jelas-jelas sadar—membiarkan bagian bibir ranumnya terbuka. _Saliva_ mereka bercampur. Lidah Sasuke dapat merasakan setiap bagian dari gigi si Duta Sekolah.

Sakura pun menepuk dada bidang Sasuke beberapa kali. Sepertinya gadis ini kehabisan pasokan udara. Sasuke melepas pangutannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan _sleepy eyes_—efek alkohol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada nanar. "Kenapa kau membenciku, hn?"

Sakura tertunduk. Sasuke masih menguncinya agar tetap tersandar pada dinding. "Aku… membencimu karena…" ujar Sakura pelan.

BRUKKK

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa Sakura. Beruntung Sakura sudah bersiap. Tangannya mencoba menyangga tubuh Sasuke agar tidak jatuh.

Perlahan gadis itu mencoba mengarahkan kepala Sasuke yang terkulai di udara menuju sela-sela bahu dan lehernya. Setelah berhasil, Sakura tersenyum. Jemarinya mulai menyelusup ke _raven_ lebat milik adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"—Karena setiap berada di dekatmu, selalu ada iringan musik aneh yang berasal dari jantungku, membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau selalu membuat organ-organ tubuhku bekerja berkali-kali lipat, membiuat syaraf otakku bekerja berkali-kali lipat agar melupakan wajahmu. Membuat telingaku terus menangkap suara 'Hn'-mu itu. Membuat jantungku berkali-kali lipat memompa darah karena aku butuh oksigen ketika nafasku tercekat saat berada di dekatmu. Membuatku lelah karena tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Dan Haruno Sakura perlu menyadari satu kata kecil berarti besar dari penjelasannya yang panjang pada Sasuke yang menanggapinya dengan dengkuran kecil.

* * *

Dibalik kata-katanya…

Ia sudah menjelaskan…

Bahwa itu adalah… _**Cinta**_.

* * *

**A/N:**

Arigatou for Minna-san attention karena sudah mau membaca fic kedua dari account Kyuuto Kagami ini ^_^

Mohon _review_-nya ya Minna-san. Tesha butuh saran, komentar dan kritik dari Minna-san agar fic ini bisa lebih diminati Minna-san.

Flame always allowed (:

**Salam**

**13-04-29**

**:) Kyuuto Kagami (:**


End file.
